TLK Timeline
by ArizonaSivy
Summary: I tried to create a timeline containing the course of events taking place from the beginning of TLK to the end of the second movie.


**The Lion King:**

**Timeline**

**AN: We know that both TLK 1 and 2 were created separately, so we aren't sure about the actual course of events in the whole story. After hours of internet research, I've created a Lion King Timeline. This is the most logical set for the events of the both films, although many things are only speculation, because they are not fully explained. The timeline is based on 'human years'- I wrote it just as if the characters would have been people.**

* * *

><p>In the<strong> 1st year<strong>, Simba was born in the Pridelands, and so the story of 'The Lion King' began. At that time king Mufasa and his brother Scar were most likely in their late 20s – early 30s (Scar of course is the younger one, ever if he seems to look older in my opinion). This also may have been the time when Nala was born (of Sarafina and an unknown male), because she and Simba are pretty much close in age.

In the **6th year**, Mufasa died in the stampede, aged around 35. Simba, about 6 years old, was exiled and thought to be dead. Scar took the throne after his brother - a fact he'd been waiting for all his life, that is about 30-something years. We can assume that his reign lasted around 15 years (which makes it, in fact, longer than Mufasa's).

In the **10th year**, during Scar's reign, it would probably be the right time for Nuka to be born (of Zira and an unknown male, we have no proof whether he is or is not Scar's son).

In the **19th year**, Kovu and Vitani (twins most likely, despite their different eyecolor) are born. Their mother is Zira but the father is not Scar- we know that for sure (the fact that they changed that is a shameful error in the story, in my opinion). No-one knows who is, though. It may be, that Zira wasn't Scar's mate yet or was out of the Pride Lands at that time. This would explain why Scar feels lonely & tries to seduce Nala (almost 30 years younger!) in the Musical. Nala runs off, and eventually meets the now-adult Simba. This is also the time when Scar chooses Kovu to be his heir. He had to do it while he was alive, Zira's words in the 2nd movie prove this. The 'Zira made it up' theories are nonsense. Kovu was 'hand chosen', so he had to be born when Scar was still around.

In the **20th year**, Simba makes his great return (aged circa 20). Scar becomes hyena food, aged about 50 (so we see, that the 'mighty son of Mufasa' actually barely defeated in combat an old lion who himself admits to be one of the weakest in the pride...). Simba becomes king of the Pridelands and 'marries' Nala, the first movie ends here. It is likely that about this time Zira was exiled along with the other Outlanders. And if anyone likes Kopa and holds him to be a part of the canon, this is also the time, when he'd have to be born.

In the **21st year**, Kiara is born, and so 'TLK 2: Simba's Pride' begins.

In the **24th year**, at least theoretically, Kopa dies at the age of 4. The dissapearance of this character is a big hole in the story, but there are facts that may prove this. Kiara is called a future queen- if there was to be a king (Kopa), she would have only stayed a princess. Furthermore, Simba became so sickly overprotective, that it must have came from somewhere. He just remembers how he had lost a son, though he doesn't mention it. (Personally, I'm with those who believe that Zira killed Kopa). This may also be the moment, when Zira was exiled- some think that it was because Simba found out she killed Kopa. (I wouldn't support that. In my opinion, the exile took place just after Scar's death. Later Zira had her vengeance on Kopa, but Simba can't know that for sure, or else in the second film he wouldn't just be suspicious. He would rather be like 'I will disembowel you').

In the **25th year**, the scene after Kiara's presentation takes place. She is now 4, her father is 25, Nuka's 15, Kovu and Vitani- 6. We can't see exactly that Kovu's older than Kiara, but in my version he's only about 2 years older, so I guess that would be correct.

In the **40th year**, the ending scenes of the second movie take place. Nuka and Zira die (he's about 30 years old, so the fact he dies without any known descendants or a mate is quite odd. Zira's probably far above 50. It seems she was at least a few years younger than Scar, or else she'd have to be really old in the time of her death). The Pridelanders and the Outsiders are reunited, Kiara and Kovu become mates (she's 18, he's 20). Simba is about 40 years old at the end of the second film. I have absolutely no idea how old is Rafiki…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it. I hope everything fits up. Will we ever know what happened later? I doubt it, but still I'm dreaming of a sequel in which Kovu becomes king. This way everyone would be satisfied- both the 'good' and the 'bad' part of the family. <strong>

**You see any errors? Review and prove me wrong!**


End file.
